


Cry Until You’re Ladybug Red (One-Sided Reveal)

by bugaboo0scrambles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, One Shot, Stress, Stressed Out Hero, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo0scrambles/pseuds/bugaboo0scrambles
Summary: From late homework and Akuma attacks, Marinette is having trouble handling her new life. Struggling to keep up with everyone and everything when all she wants is to please and protect Paris.Yet, what happens with someone sees something that they shouldn't have? Possibly ruining everything she worked for.(Marinette is an ugly crier.)





	Cry Until You’re Ladybug Red (One-Sided Reveal)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more on Tumblr @bugaboowritings.  
Posting my work here so it's easier to find :3

Marinette Dupain Cheng didn’t know if it was the tension from everything and anything making it harder to peacefully sleep at night or maybe it was just her backpack collecting too many assignments. Prompting a backache that prevented her from lying down without a chorus of ‘ow’s following after.

The classes she came late to or missed entirely finally caught up with her. Now she was doing twice the amount of homework when others complained about the single reading assignment they had. Marinette had to fill in the blanks for lessons she wasn’t presented for. Too busy to go to tutoring so setting for the blurry videos on Youtube that came close on explaining the nonsense numbers and terms.

Her lunch wasn’t the once quiet break in the art studio she had before. Where she could go and express her frustration or ease in her pen marks in the shape of models. Marinette instead would scarf down what the cafeteria offered before heading off to her class representative duties. Not tasting the soggy chicken pasta on her tongue or the bitter orange juice in the carton. After-school meetings were a thing too, but often cancel for reasons or replaced by an email thread discussing something relevant. It was better than standing in a meeting with teachers she didn’t know. Adding her two bits in to give the conversation another view to considered. The students. The kids her age. The same kids that seem to grow farther away as the days pass. Too into their lives to notices their leader breaking her back for them.

But Marinette couldn’t stop.

She promised so much. She had to do it all. And she knew she could do it all. She was just a little slower than she wanted. Alya often took over for Marinette’s sake but Marinette still worked as if she had all the work to herself.

If Marinette had time to breathe, she had time to catch up. That was the mindset she had.

She needed every second to work and study. To sew and write. To draw and color. At one point, needing to mute her phone from her friend’s group chat for being too much of a distraction.

Jagged Stone wanted art for his new album, so far Marinette just had the line art done. Which was the second hardest part when it came to designing a life-sized poster. The color scheme was set but she just needed the supplies. Double tapping on her phone to set a reminder to pick up new markers so she could play around with the hues before setting them down permanently. Bumbling to the next commission like a busy bee.

Marinette crushed facts between her teeth, answering another one of Tikki’s practice history questions. Swiftly hearing a 'correct’ along with a lecture of the additional facts Marinette had to remember. Know very well that they weren’t sticking to her head.

Stepping on the foot pedal of her sewing machine a little faster. Quickly finishing up the hem on a Kitty Section band shirt. Swiftly tossing it with the pile with the rest. Reaching for more raw fabric before cringing.

Her math homework!

“Noooooo,” she hushed, pulling up her bag to her lap. Tikki looking over chosen one’s actions with a troubled look. Marinette frantically searching for her folder. Throwing her head back when she read her reminder in the right-hand corner of her work packet. 

Due and Test on Thursday.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. 

The test is on next week It had to be. Ms. Mendeleiev even wrote it on the board. There had to be a mistake.

Marinette picked up her phone. Tapping on her group chat to see if her nightmare was true. There, the same chat she muted, Nino asked questions about the practice packet. Which Max replied with an answer and link to a video. The more she scrolled up, the more she saw her classmates trade information on the incomplete packet sitting on her desk.

However, what really dropped her spirits was Kim’s remark about how he should cancel swim practice for today to study for the test on Thursday.

Thursday.

A.k.a. tomorrow.

A.k.a. the same day Marinette had to make up a history test.

A.k.a. TOMORROW!

“No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. ” Marinette gasped. Holding her breath before freaking out again. 

———

That Wednesday she didn’t get a blink of sleep. Stuffing herself with formulas, history dates, and snacks from last night dinner to early breakfast to the instant she entered the class. All in hopes that it would be enough to get her by. Piecing her last brain cells together the moment she saw the board with directions to get to their seats and prep before the exam started.

That is before the alarms rang. Red light flashing as the familiar message bounced off the walls.

“Akuma Alert!…. Get away from open areas!….. Akuma Alert!… Ladybug and Chat Noir will be on the scene shortly!… Akuma Alert!… Remain calm!….” 

Ms. Mendeleiev quieted the class from praising the perfectly timed alert. Pulling the first aid bag under her desk and an attendance sheet from her folder. Calling them over to make a line outside the door before they made their way with the rest of the school in one of the destinated “Akuma-Safe” locations. Done so in hopes to keep the students safe since many of the Akuma attacks, in the beginning, were reported to start at the school. It was a great way to watch over them, but it made it harder for Marinette to sneak out. Luckily, an opportunity to escape came up. Sadly, it was the thing the teachers and students were running from.

The Akuma today on the news was a giant. A silhouette made from scribbles. Like it was an unfinished sketch of a person. The lines that made up their face and hands buzzed with every motion. Their voice shaking the ground and the outline that made them 3-D.

“The world sets up those with dreams and promise to fail. Luckily, I’m here to fix what ought to be right! I’m the Correction we need!”

Right then and there, Correction (if that was their name) ripped buildings from the ground. The sounds of the broken concrete came easily as if Correction was brushing off like dirt on the structures. Masses of people were torn between jumping out of the buildings before it got too high off the ground or setting themselves in a corner. Trying not to cry.

Correction laughed as they plucked the city apart like it was a cheap lego set. Letting the buildings in their hands turn into the same scribble mess like them before setting them down.

News outlets were already streaming an eagle view of the new Paris.  
One that resembled sketch versions of what they once were. Correction had “corrected” 30% of Paris into their own ideal. However, it wasn’t for the better. Paris became black and white. No color or grays.

It was 'yes’ or 'no’.

The world would be easier than way.

At least that was Correction’s motivation.

Ladybug looked Correction’s eyes. Hoping to see any emotion. Anything to try to reason with them before they destroyed the city and maybe even the rest of France.

“Correction. you don’t have to do this. You can just stop. Things will work out.”

“How would you know that!” They snapped. “You know nothing about what needs to be done!” Pulling back on Ladybug’s yoyo as LB tried to keep them steady and away from the citizens evacuating the area. Pulling tighter and tighter on her yo-yo as Correction fought back.

“Ladybug, you’re another bug destined to be squshed by them! I’m just trying to make the world better!”

“BY TRAPPING OF ALL PARIS UNDER YOUR REIGN? As if!” Chat Noir scoffed. “How is this better!?”

“Oppressed by those that don’t care. Pushed back for the sake of being an after-thought. Voices drowned out for the nothing. That’s how we are treated now by those sitting their shiny desks.” Correction glared. “My world will be better than that.”

LB ground her teeth in frustration as she felt her yo-yo slip from her fingers. Calling on Tikki if she could hear her to mustard up more magical strength as she tugged on the giant. “Even if people get hurt?” Ladybug huffed, her arms aching more and more with every second.

Correction hesitated for a moment. Opening their mouth to say something before shutting it as a purple outline appeared.

“Even if people get hurt.” Correction answered.

——-

Ladybug had to leave before her miraculous gave out. At least that’s what she said. Know very well it wasn’t that.

God, she hated reporters. Lately, Akumas like Correction has been popping up. Stronger and more clever than ever. Almost matching her wits and Chat Noir’s quick thinking. In the beginning, they were anxious to see the heroes fight the Akumas and almost fail. Now some of them were claiming this was on purpose.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are in an alliance with Hawkmoth”.

The infamous title of a late article immediately sparked an uproar. The author was quickly put under fire for their remarks. The Ladyblog even debunked it for the sake of Miraculous Fan Base. However, people were convinced that a stranger had some logic behind them. So started the Anti-Miraculous group.

Ladybug even had to pull back Chat once before he could give them a piece of his mind.

However, after a long day, the last thing she wanted someone, a complete stranger from the street, tell her that she’s not trying. Do they not know what she does for them! Do they know how she breaks her back for the sake of Paris! How she almost lost her friends and her family due to her mask! All for a job she was just chosen for. She never wanted to be a hero! Who wants to even be a hero when the whole world seems against you. When the very ground itself wants to trip you up when you get back up.

Who even wants that?

Marinette bites her lips, landing in an alley close by the school. Keeping her tears down as she took another deep breath. 

“Tikki- Spots off!” 

She has to go home. She needs too. She -she needs to just leave.

If she’s quick enough, she could run home and tell her mom that- no that won’t work.

God, Marinette just relax.

Before Hawkmoth sends an Akuma after her. Before she even dares to hurt anyone. Before she can hurt Alya. Before she can hurt her mom and her dad. Before she can hurt Nino and Adrien. Before she can hurt Luka. Before she can hurt Kitty Section. Before she can hurt her whole class and more. Before she can hurt Paris. Before she can hurt Tikki. Before she hurts-

“Ladybug?”

-Chat.

Marinette came back to her senses. Turning around to the voice that called her. Goosebumps rising as the tension shook her soul to the core.

Adrien. Adrien saw her.

Marinette could throw up right now. Sweat running cold down her shoulders. Making her sick. Oh my kwamis, Marinette could actually throw up right now.

Adrien’s mouth gaped open as his brows furrowed together. His eyes searching her face. Looking so confused in what just happened.

No.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO!

He saw her. He saw her. He saw Ladybug and saw Marinette Dupain Cheng.  
He knows now. 

He looks so disappointed right now.

That hot thought made the gears in her head spin. The tears turn into steam. Pumping her body to do something. Anything to stop this. Please- do something!

“Marinett-”

Marinette shoved Adrien on to the bricked wall. Placing her forearm again his chest to keep him there. Raising her fist to his face. Not like to be a threat, but as protection. From what? Marinette didn’t know. It was just a reflex gained from her years as a superhero.

“Adrien Agreste. You don’t speak about what you saw today to no one or anything.” Marinette shushed. “If you know what good for you and for Paris.”

“Got it?” She asked.

“Marinette, I-”

“ADRIEN!” She yelled. Louder than she meant to.

Her voice softens as she closed her eyes. Breathing in softly before whispering.

“Please, p-please promise me.”

Her shoulders and fist sinking down. Fatigue hitting her harder than ever.

“Don’t tell anyone, Adrien.” Marinette huffed. Unable to say his name before her lip slipped out a sob.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

——


End file.
